The Children from Tehar
"The Children from Tehar" is the sixth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on November 4, 2018 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Antony Del Rio as Kel * Bobby Moynihan as Yani * Dee Bradley Baker as Security Guard / Stormtrooper #2 / Ugnaught Vendor * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Greg Proops as Garma * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Lex Lang as Stormtrooper #1 * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Matthew Wood as Ello Asty * Nikki SooHoo as Eila * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Saul Ruiz Written by * Paul Giacoppo Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Gallery Videos Brat Bounty - "The Children from Tehar" Preview Bucket's List - "The Children from Tehar" Screenshots S1 E6 BB-8, Kaz & Tam.jpg S1 E6 Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E6 Yani, Kel, Eila & Kaz.jpg S1 E6 Yani, Orthog, Garma, Ugnaught food vendor & service droid.jpg S1 E6 Eila & Kel.jpg S1 E6 Ugnaught food vendor.jpg S1 E6 Bolza, Ugnaught food vendor & gorgs.jpg S1 E6 Kaz, Eila & Kel.jpg S1 E6 BB-8, Neeku, Kaz & Chelidae.jpg S1 E6 Phasma & Doza.jpg S1 E6 Upsilon-class command shuttle.jpg S1 E6 Orthog, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Neeku, Kaz, Pyre & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Kel, Eila & Chelidae.jpg S1 E6 Pyre, Phasma & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E6 Pyre, Phasma, Chelidae & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E6 Kaz, Neeku, Kel, BB-8, Eila, Chelidae & gorg.jpg S1 E6 Tam.jpg S1 E6 Ello & Kaz.jpg Concept Art 106 Kel full character illustration.jpg 106 Eila full character illustration.jpg 106 Macro scope.jpg 106 Commander Pyre full character illustration.jpg 106 Pyre's blaster.jpg 106 Credit disk.jpg 106 Chelidae illustration.jpg 106 Chelidae illustration (2).jpg 106 Clay Kazuda "Kaz" Xiono maquette.jpg 106 Base engine level interior.jpg 106 Base engine level screen details.jpg 106 Base engine level exit detail.jpg Bucket's List # Puffer Pig Bacon: The food Kel and Eila steal in the marketplace is a bowl of puffer pig bacon. You may remember puffer pigs from Star Wars Rebels. # Kel and Eila: Earlier in production, Kel and Eila were called "Bo" and "Dopa", or "One" and "Two" in Huttese. # Chelidae: The shellfolk seen in the lower levels of the Colossus are members of the Chelidae species. That's also the name of a type of real-world turtle on our planet. Behind the Scenes * This episode was originally titled "The Runaways". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1